Cerberus (Devil May Cry)
Summary Cerberus is the Gatekeeper of Temen-ni-gru, who was chained up and sealed away by Sparda. He guards the tower's entrance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Cerberus Origin: Devil May Cry 3 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 2000 years Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 2, can fight even after losing two heads without regenerate them), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Transformation and Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (His primary weapon against his foes, Cerberus can manipulate Ice to encase himself in ice armor, summon showers of icicles, and belch small icebergs), Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness) and Fear Manipulation (Feeds of despair, can be around other demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Casually froze Temen-ni-gru's entrance instantly) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight Dante in Devil May Cry 3) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 (Should be likely comparable to Dante) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class (Can hurt Dante with physical blows) Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: High, can fight even after losing two heads. Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with Ice Manipulation. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average, Cerberus is aggressive and impulsive, but has the intelligence to attack and fight Dante normally, knowing how to recognize his value after being defeated Weaknesses: Is chained at the entrance of the Temen-ni-Gru tower, he is also impulsive and very agressive Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ice cannon: Cerberus primary way to attack is using direct Ice attacks, similar to a cannon. He used this attack to freeze the entrance of the tower Temen-ni Gru * Ice Rain: Cerberus showed the ability to cause a brief rain of stalagtites made of ice, covering a good distance at the entrance of the tower * Ice Armor Using his icy power, Cerberus proved able to cover his body on ice, which acts as an armor, greatly reducing the damage caused to him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Endeavor (My Hero Academia) Endeavor's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Game Bosses Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 8